


Splash

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Public Sex, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sam and the reader getting a little frisky after a swim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash

‘This is nice.’ You giggled as Sam splashed you again, ducking the small wave he sent towards you, whilst relishing in the warmth of the pool. He chuckled, doggy paddling over to you. It was almost amusing the way he moved under the water. All the grace he had when he was hunting seemed to evaporate in the water. 'Hey, watch it!’ Another giggle burst from your throat as Sam grabbed you around the middle and tickled you.

'Sorry, can’t resist.’ He looked down, admiring your figure, despite the distortion from the water. 'You’re kinda beautiful, you know that?’

'Shut up.’ You blushed, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. A small child plodding past made a face, and you poked your tongue out, allowing yourself the moment of immaturity. Sam simply rolled his eyes. 'Race you to the deep end?’ He nodded, then grabbed you, throwing you about a metre away, onto your back in the water, before dashing off, laughing the whole way. You spluttered indignantly, then threw yourself after him, determined to have revenge. Pushing yourself under the water, you moved quickly to catch up with him, almost colliding with his groin as he turned quickly in the water. An idea seized you, and you moved your hands, grabbing the thin trunks he wore. Almost immediately, his hands were there, stopping you from carrying out your evil plan. You ran out of breath and pushed upwards, a smile on your face as you broke the surface.

'Y/N, seriously, there are kids around.’ Sam was trying his hardest to berate you but he was smiling too widely for it to be effective. You shrugged, wrapping your arms around his neck.

'Chill out, Sammy.’ You whispered in his ear. 'I’m just having some fun.’

His hands splayed out across your back, rubbing small circles in your skin. 'Yeah, yeah.’ He sighed. 'God, I wish this didn’t have to end. Sunshine, swimming pool…’

'I know right?’ You leant your cheek on his neck, so you could see his face, but still enjoy the touch of his fingers on your bare skin. 'Tomorrow will be back to the normal. Ghosts, ghouls and generally creepy things.’ His eyes caught yours and you both sighed. 'I’m definitely making the most of this.’ You felt your eyes drifting shut, barely catching the small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

'Looks like someone’s enjoying that.’ He whispered, and suddenly there was nothing in the background – it was just you, him and the gentle lapping of the water at your skin. You couldn’t hear the screaming children, the mothers’ telling their kids off, or the fathers’ giving out orders to be careful. At that moment, it was Sam and nothing but Sam. His fingers continued to trace paths over your back, relieving the tension that had continuously built up in your line of work. You felt his heartbeat through his shoulder, the constant tremor of his skin and then, the slight pressure against your belly where he held you. He shifted, pressing himself into you, and you groaned, feeling heat swell in your stomach.

'Uh, Sam.’ You moaned quietly, and he stilled.

'Sorry. I guess it isn’t the time or the place, huh?’ He chuckled sheepishly, withdrawing his hands, and you pulled your head up, looking around.

'Maybe not the place…’ You whispered slyly, looking down. 'Think you can conceal that whilst we sneak out of here?’

He nodded, grinning at the implication of your words. You glanced around, then swam towards the exit of the pool, dodging the irritating kids and their equally irritating parents. Sam was close behind you, and you dashed into the changing blocks with him hot on your tail.

The blocks were empty, and Sam quickly pushed you into a stall, pinning you against the nearest wall. You shrieked, cut off from protesting by his mouth over yours. The kiss was long, and deep and full of desperation. Sam’s skin tasted like the chlorine of the pool, but it didn’t bother you as he started to kiss a path down your neck. You clung to him with your wet fingers, gasping loudly as he pushed a knee between yours, opening your legs. The bottom half of the two piece you wore was gone in seconds, discarded to the bench next to you.

'Be quiet.’ Sam ordered, a filthy smirk on his face as he got to his knees, his hands holding your thighs steady. Without preamble, he licked a path up your slit, sucking hard on your clit and you came undone underneath him, your hands threading through his long hair, holding him fast where he was. He continued to lick and suck at your pussy, making you writh and moan, albeit quietly as he’d commanded. All too soon, he pulled away, and you whimpered in loss. 'I think you’re wet enough, baby.’

'Fuck, Sam…please.’ You were almost melting against the concrete, and as Sam stood back, pushing down his boxers to reveal his generous erection, you bit your bottom lip, overcome with need for him. You stepped closer, wrapping a hand around his cock, pumping him a few times, grinning when his eyes rolled back in his head. 'Looks like I’m not the only one who wants it.’

'Clearly not.’ He replied, grunting as you bent, licking the tip of his cock, your hand remaining wrapped around him. 'Uh, nuh, baby.’ He pulled you up, his hands making quick work of the top part of your two piece, leaving you as naked as he was. 'If you do that, I won’t last.’ You pouted, and in retaliation, Sam ran his thumb over your bottom lip, before bending his head to bite it gently. 'Don’t sulk, Y/N.’ He whispered, his hands moving down over your hips to cup your ass. Without warning, he hoisted you up, pressing you against the wall as he lined himself up with your dripping entrance.

'Sam…’ You pleaded, both of you groaning in completion as he sank balls deep into your cunt, resting his forehead against the crook of your shoulder.

'Fuck, baby. So tight. So wet.’ He moved experimentally, grunting at the pressure you were applying to his cock. You clenched reflexively and it only made him groan again, before he thrust all the way back into you. 'Jeez, Y/N. You’ll be the death of me.’

'Sssh.’ You whispered, capturing his lips in a kiss, holding onto him tightly as he pounded you into the wall. It didn’t make much noise, but both of you were aware someone could walk in any moment, and this was not what you wanted to get caught doing. As you pulled away from the kiss to cry out, Sam placed his hand over your mouth, muffling your voice effectively. The movement only made you hotter, and you pushed back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust as he continued to fuck you against the wall. He dropped his head back to your shoulder, keeping his hand where it was, silencing his own noises by burying his face in your skin.

'Smmm…’ You moaned through his hand, unable to hold it back, and you clenched down on his cock, spasming as you came hard on him. He grunted loudly, before suckling at your neck, enough to leave a hickey, and enough to cover his groans of pleasure as he came inside you, filling you to the brim with his hot cum. Both of you remained there until he’d stopped thrusting into you, and when he removed his hand from your mouth, you smiled, kissing him softly. 'I love you.’ You whispered.

Sam smiled, brushing damp hair from your forehead. 'I love you too, Y/N.’ He withdrew from you, pulling his trunks up. 'Somehow, swimming has lost all appeal for the time being. Wanna head back to the bunker?’ You smiled as you retrieved your bathing suit.

'How could I resist an offer like that?’


End file.
